


please, please, please, no more melodies

by cassi0pei4



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassi0pei4/pseuds/cassi0pei4
Summary: Hilda finds a particular one of Zelda's toys and they put it to use.That's it.  Expect no plot.





	please, please, please, no more melodies

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I write incest fic now? Idk what to tell you. Please don't read if it's not your jam. I never thought it'd be mine.
> 
>  
> 
> (title from "please, please, please" by fiona apple)

"It's alright, Zelds." Hilda's voice was soft, like she was speaking to a skittish animal, or a small child. 

Zelda was panting as the pressure built, she felt so stretched already and she knew it was just beginning. 

"I've got everything you need." If she weren't already so far gone, Zelda would be mortified at the whimper she lets out at her sister's words. 

Hilda does have everything she needs. She's soft, so soft, and smooth and warm, all curves and smiles, and has a hot pink cock strapped between her thighs that's so thick and long Zelda aches just looking at it.

~ 

Zelda used to keep this from her, her precious baby sister. For all the times she mocked Hilda for her inexperience, in her core, Zelda was remarkably protective of her innocence. Not that her little sister was a virgin by any means, but Zelda was acutely aware that she was alone in some of her perversions, and that it was best to keep it as such, that Hilda was best kept bright and sunny and wholesome.

It wasn't until Hilda's spring cleaning led her to find a very particular one of Zelda's toys that this had begun. 

Zelda had returned to their bedroom to find her very largest dildo sitting in the center of her freshly made bed, as though it were a bouquet of roses awaiting a newlywed. 

Her heart beat harder at the sight of it. She could hear her sister puttering in the hallway, but it took two tries for her to manage to speak.

"Hilda," Zelda's voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat determinedly, "could you come in here?"

Hilda appeared, looking apprehensive but expectant. 

She said nothing, only moved until she was standing just against Zelda's side, hip to hip, leaving it to Zelda to address the elephantine cock in the room.

"What," she cleared her throat again, "what is this doing here?" 

"I was cleaning." Hilda was fidgeting. 

"You were cleaning," Zelda repeated dumbly. 

"And I found this." Her sister looks like she's steeling herself for something. 

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose and determinedly looked anywhere but at her sister, lest she give in to her strong desire to bash her skull in with a nearby lamp and make her forget this ever happened.

"If there's something you wish to say sister, spit it out." 

"You've kept this from me." There was accusation in her sister's tone, but more than that there was hurt. 

Perhaps a trip to the cain pit would be the most merciful end to this discussion. Zelda forced herself to breathe through the impulse. 

"Hilda-" but she paused, uncertain.

"I know you've," Hilda paused, and Zelda could feel the embarrassment pouring off of her, "you've been with dallying with others. Is this what they give you?" What they give you that I can't, echoed more loudly than Hilda's actual words.

Zelda let out a sharp laugh. 

"Satan sister, if Faustus Blackwood was hung like that he'd be even more insufferably smug than he already is." Derision felt good, familiar, safe. 

Zelda sighed. She didn't need to look at her sister to see she was upset. 

"Do you miss it?" To her surprise, Hilda tone wasn't angry. She was biting her lip, her eyes wide and black, the expression when one of her recipes or potions turns out just the way she wants. 

Zelda recognized it now: greed, shining from that devilish tongue down to the tips of her little sister's twitching fingers. 

~

Zelda spread her legs wide, her knees up as Hilda stretched her wider and wider, two fingers to three, three fingers to four. Satan she was wet, so wet she was surely staining the sheets. Their whole bedroom smelled like it, like her. It felt absolutely filthy and it had Zelda ravenous. 

"Fuck me." Her voice was raw but resolute, reinforced with a twist of her hips that forced Hilda, now with all five fingers in a point, in even deeper.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Her sister bit her lip apprehensively and Zelda wished it was her teeth there instead. 

Zelda tried very hard to summon a semblance of her usual sardonic eyebrow raise, but it must have been unsuccessful. Hilda did nothing but move her thumb until it pressed hard just below her clit were she knew Zelda was hellishly sensitive. 

Her head fell back in a groan that was embarrassingly breathy. 

"Satan save you if you don't fuck me," she spat out. 

Hilda's thumb crept higher and higher in small circles of pressure and Zelda had to close her eyes from the sensation and hunger in Hilda's eyes. 

"Alright. Help me get ready," and Hilda slid her fingers carefully from Zelda who cried out briefly at the loss. Hilda positioned herself so that she was in her sister's lap, and stroked the hand that was still slick with Zelda over the cock she wore while reaching for the lube on their bedside table.

"Still feels strange," Hilda admitted, her hand still stroking the dildo. 

"We don't have--" Zelda began, but Hilda cut her off. 

"Oh, but we do." 

How could Hilda have such an childlike glee, even in these moments? 

Zelda helped her sister slick up the cock, before Hilda motioned for her to turn around.

"We'll try it like this, I think." Zelda would try it whatever way her sister wanted if only it meant she would get on with it. 

Hilda helped her onto her hands and knees before positioning herself behind her, one small hand stroking down Zelda's spine, making her shiver. 

She couldn't stand it. She needed this buzzing want to stop before she lost every semblance of control. 

And then Hilda was pressing in, and even stretched as she already was she could feel everything expanding, over-full and painfully, perfectly tight. 

Hilda moved slowly, too slowly. Hilda's hands kept stroking her skin, gentle scratches over sensitive nerves. 

She didn't deserve such gentleness, such care. She deserved to be punished and fucked hard like the base, sister-fucking, little cockwhore that she was.

"You look so beautiful like this, my love." 

Oh no, not that, anything but that. She wasn't sure she could handle hearing Hilda's praises like this, not now. She didn't deserve them, could never deserve them, not after all she'd done to her little sister. 

"I love seeing you like this." How was Hilda's voice so even? How did she not sound even half as wrecked as Zelda felt? Zelda tried to catch her breath but Hilda kept thrusting speeding up slowly, filling her to the brim. 

"So flushed and wet for me," Zelda was sure she was going to lose her mind, "such a good witch." 

She could feel her cunt clench at the endearment. She was so over-sensitive she thought she might cry. She needed this to end, needed it to finish, to give her something. 

She arched her hips, pushing back to make Hilda fuck her harder, faster, but after one thrust she could feel her sister's fingers tighten on her hips, hard enough that she knew she'd find ten little bruises come morning.

"Do you need more?" Hilda even sounded sweet, so sweet and stern that Zelda could hardly bear it. She nodded. 

"Yes," pant, "sister," pant, "please." 

She wasn't above begging.

"Let's try it like this then," and Zelda whimpered as Hilda withdrew but turned as Hilda pressed her down onto her back, lifting one of Zelda's legs gently until it rested high on Hilda's small torso, leaving Zelda wide open before her. 

She'd never felt so exposed as in this moment, her little sister pushing her legs wider and wider and licking her rosebud lips like she was tasting all of Zelda's desperation and found it as sweet as her homemade caramels. 

The new angle lit her every nerve on fire, and their difference in height meant that in this position Hilda's mouth was perfectly positioned to suckle Zelda's over-sensitive nipples until Zelda would have begged for her to bite or pinch or do anything but keep teasing her.

Hilda looked up, and curse her, how could she look so fragile while Zelda felt so well-fucked she was splitting open at every seam with want. 

"You won't go to others for this now, will you?" Hilda's voice was heart-wrenchingly earnest, breathless from keeping pace and her own desire. 

Zelda whined, a particularly well-placed thrust make her head twist in pleasure.

"Won't try to take care of yourself all alone?" 

Zelda moaned her sister's name, her voice high-pitched and breathless. 

"Not when I take care of you so well?" She could hear the insecurity in her sister's words and wants to banish it from existence, so that just for this moment, while they're here, together, Hilda will know exactly what she means to her. 

She nodded frantically, because she couldn't think of words that do justice to how she felt, because she couldn't think at all, not when Hilda was nuzzling into her palm and kissing the pad of her thumb and thrusting, once, twice, again until Zelda's crying out her name, so surprised by the force of the orgasm overtaking her that her cries didn't stop for some time. 

Hilda disappeared for a moment as Zelda caught her breath. Zelda would have protested if she could find the will to move. Instead she heard Hilda rustling in the bathroom, heard the water run, and the swish of fabric, and by the time her sister returned, she still hadn't managed the energy needed even to slide beneath the covers. 

Hilda remedied this, sliding beside her and running a cool cloth over her, cleaning her too sensitive skin before setting it on the bedside table. She rolled to her side as Hilda pulled up the blanket and comforter in one, and then they burrowed in, Zelda wrapping her arm around Hilda's small frame, and burying her nose in her sister's short hair and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. 

Hilda squirmed, and Zelda felt desire rekindle in her at the sensation. She let one hand find it's way to Hilda's core, as her lips found her way to Hilda's ear, kissing and biting as her sister whined under the attention. 

"You know Hildegard," she could feel her sister shudder at her full name. Zelda only used it when fucking her or killing her and Hilda would be lying if she said that tying those two acts together didn't give both an extra thrill. 

"Sometimes I think I should keep you like this, always just like this, and all for me." Zelda knew just how to pitch her voice to torment most and when she plunged two fingers in, she was hardly surprised to find her sister dripping wet and keening. 

"I could keep you naked and wet and tied up in our bed. Would you like that?" Zelda let the heel of her hand press hard against her sister's clit, pressing herself harder against Hilda's back so that her little sister is trapped, immobile with pleasure as her hips grind in circles. 

"I'd come back from fucking anyone I want, and find you here, all desperate for me. You would be, wouldn't you? You always are." 

And oh, that was wishful thinking on Zelda's part but from the moan she heard in response she knew she'd struck on her sister's darkest fantasies. Hilda was making these short little stifled whines, like she's shocked by her own pleasure and for a moment Zelda really does wish she could keep her like this forever, so she could always have proof of just much Hilda needs her. 

"I want to hear you, Hildegard." 

Zelda curled her fingers inside her sister.

"Ze--el--da," her name stretched out, moaned like a plea. 

"Would you like that? To know that no matter who I fuck, I'd always come back and let you finish the job?" Hilda whimpered, "I think you would."

"Zelds, please," Hilda whimpered. 

She should feel bad, really, playing on her sisters insecurities so patently. But Zelda had never managed to feel bad for anything that bound Hilda more closely to her and this would be no exception. 

"I love feeling you like this," Hilda's hips moved faster, Zelda could feel the muscles in her legs clenching like a vise around her hand, "just delicious, how desperate you get for me," Hilda whines so loudly Zelda's quite glad they're alone in the house.

"No one could ever take care of you like you're sister does." 

Hilda cried out almost as if she's in pain as she came. Zelda has always loved how long she lasts when she's like this. Its an eternity of little cries and whimpers and moans and Zelda knew she could listen to this forever. She'd go mad with the pleasure of it, but what blissful insanity. 

As Hilda quieted, Zelda pressed soft kisses into her neck, working down to her shoulder and then up and up until her lips brushed through the soft baby hairs at the nape of neck, still wet with sweat. 

Hilda sighed agreeably, rolling to her back and settling herself better in the bed, one arm wrapping itself around Zelda and both fell easily into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment below. Find me on tumblr under the same username (cassi0pei4) and send me prompts about Zelda Spellman.


End file.
